Sato
Sato , also localized Shato or Chato, is a legacy mag in the Phantasy Star franchise. It has made numerous appearances primarily in the online action RPG entries in the series. Appearance Sato has the appearance of a small mammal with very chibi-like, cute qualities that exhibit a mascot quality. There are many traits that are apparent in its design across all of its appearances. The mag has a large, cat-like head, two pointed ears, a small body with a usually white underbelly, and a puffy tail. Stamped on its forehead is a symbol that has a resemblance to the numbering system seen in the various switches and locked doors in Phantasy Star Online. Phantasy Star Online Sato is a fourth evolution mag that made its debut appearance in Episode II of Phantasy Star Online. Once a mag has achieved its fourth evolution, it cannot evolve any further. Its ability triggers all have a chance of activating temporary invulnerability unless its master dies, at which point it may revive them. In order to acquire a Sato mag, a female character with a Bluefull, Redria, Viridia, or Whitill section ID must raise the mag, adhering to the DEF + DEX = POW + MIND formula as she feeds it. The mag will then have a chance of evolving into this form at level 100, or in multiples of five levels after 100. 'Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution' : See also: Guard Cards in PSO Episode III In Phantasy Star Online Episode III, Sato is a mag-type card that can be equipped by all classes and races that are affiliated with the Hunters. HP Change will modify the HP of this card to the number of items equipped by the character before the start of the card owner's turn. Its other ability, Mag, simply increases the wielder's AP and TP values. Phantasy Star Zero Chato has 2 unique forms in Phantasy Star Zero: one had a primarily black body color while the other's body color was defined by the original mag's color. The black-bodied Chato favors Mind over all other stats. In order to create one, a level 60+ mag will need to have the Mind stat be greater than Power, while Power must be greater than both Guard and Hit. Upon successfully evolving, this mag will be able to generate the red devil, Granir, as its Photon Blast. In contrast, the colored-body Chato values Power the most. A level 60+ mag will need to have the Power stat greater than Mind, while Mind must be greater than both Guard and Hit. Upon successfully evolving, this mag will be able to generate the the support twins, Flozir, as its Photon Blast. Phantasy Star Online 2 In Phantasy Star Online 2, Sato is a special final evolution that can only be obtained by using Evolution Device / Sato on any level 100+ mag. It will retain the Photon Blast that the previous mag had prior to evolving into this form. As its preview image implies, Sato's primary color is capable of being recolored as desired. Quotes : "Born of high-purity photons, it gives the benefits of photons and courage." : — In-game description from Phantasy Star Zero for both versions of Chato Gallery Sato concept pso.png|Sato design concept from the PSO Episodes 1 and 2 Materials Collection Chato cb all colors.png|Chato colors from the Phantasy Star Zero Design Works Chato bb all colors.png|Chato's black varient as printed in Phantasy Star Zero Design Works Category:Mags